(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fuse.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
As a result of the development of highly-integrated and high-capacity semiconductor memory devices, there has been an increase in the number of memory cell defects in semiconductor memory devices generated during the manufacturing of these semiconductor memory devices. To replace a defective memory cell with a redundancy cell, a repair process in which wiring, that is, a fuse connected to the defective memory cell is cut by a laser, or the like may be performed. In general, a fuse and metal wiring are formed together by using a damascene method.